


Sparkling Scare

by DecepticonDrone



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Babies, Babysitting, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mech Preg, Other, Transformer Sparklings, carrier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-05-17 21:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecepticonDrone/pseuds/DecepticonDrone
Summary: After a malfunction with a new shrink ray, Blades is transformed into a sparkling! The Rescue Bots and Burns family are clueless on how to take care of him so an unlikely friend steps in to take care of the tiny Blades.





	1. Science Gone Wrong

It was a normal evening at the Rescue Bot base when Doc Greene arrived with a new invention. It was rather late in the day, just about to get dark outside and for the team to settle in.” Now this device should allow us to shrink things to smaller sizes, it could be very useful for rescue situations where you bots are too big to help and the Burns family are too vulnerable to do the job.” He explained. He then grinned excitedly and looked at the bots.” Would any of you care to try it out? I already tested it on some tires, hunks of metal, and wires to ensure your safety.” He assured. 

The bots looked at each other and Heatwave chuckled a bit.” Well I was the guinea pig for the last invention, so it ain’t my turn. Chase?” He said. Chase shook his helm.” I was the test subject for the Autobot sized hovering boots last week. What about you Boulder?” Chase asked. Boulder crossed his arms.” I just got around to fixing that dent in my back strut from the last invention two weeks ago.” He explained. The three bots then turned to Blades who instantly starting shaking his hands at them.” No no no no no! I don’t like doing these types of things! Doc’s inventions make me sooo nervous...no offense haha.” Blades protested and chuckled nervously while trying not to offend Doc Greene. 

Doc laughed a little and pointed the device at Blades.” It seems everyone else agrees that it’s your turn Blades, come now! It won’t hurt at all. I promise.” He assured. Blades shook his head and backed up near the couch.” No no no! I don’t wanna!” He protested. Dani chuckled a bit and looked up at her partner.” Come on Blades, it’ll be fine.” She encouraged. Blades looked at the faces of his comrades and sighed in defeat.” Fine, but if this goes wrong I get Energon treats and I’m off clean up duty for a month.” He said and huffed. Heatwave sighed and crossed his arms.” Fair enough Blades.” He agreed. Kade then grinned and gave Doc Greene a thumbs up.” Fire it up Doc!” 

Doc Greene checked the device, making sure it was connected safely to its power source before turn it on and hitting Blades with the beam. Suddenly the energy from the device fluctuated greatly, causing a temporary power outage in the Rescue Bot Base. Blades had yelled a high pitch yell in the darkness and once the power returned, everyone gasped in horror when they couldn’t see Blades anywhere. He had just plain vanished!

Heatwave immediately went into a protective panic.” Blades!! Doc what the scrap did you do to Blades?!” He demanded angrily. Chief Burns frowned a bit and sighed.” Calm down Heatwave, getting angry isn’t going to help us or Blades.” Heatwave was about to argue when a tiny sob came from behind the couch. Walking over to the sound carefully, Cody gasped as he saw the source of the noise.” Uh guys...” He mumbled and gently pulled out a definitely tinier Blades from behind the couch.

Cody could barely pick him up, but soon didn’t have to as Chase took the small Blades off of him.” It appears that Blades has indeed been turned smaller...and younger. Blades appears to have been reverted to a sparkling.” He said softly as Blades made some whimpers and coos at him. Doc Greene hummed in thought.” Perhaps the shrinking device reacted to your metal differently because you are living metal.” 

Heatwave frowned deeply and looked at his tiny team member.” So how do we fix this?” He growled at Doc. Doc Greene started spouting some technobabble about how it could take a week or more to fix, which caused Heatwave to growl in frustration. The tone in Heatwave’s voice apparently upset tiny Blades as he started to sob. Chase bounced the little copter up and down, only causing the crying to increase. Heatwave growled and took him off the police car, attempting to rock him like they had with the robot baby Doc had once made. Blades however wasn’t having it and started to cry even louder. Heatwave groaned in annoyance and handed the wailing sparkling over to Boulder.” I’m contacting Optimus to see if he knows anyway to help with this.”

Heatwave had finally gotten ahold of Optimus Prime and explained the rather annoying situation. Optimus hummed in thought then spoke.” Heatwave, you and your fellow Rescue Bots are rather young compared to most Autobots and I understand that none of you have had time to learn about sparkling care. I know someone who can and would most definitely be willing to help take care of sparkling Blades until Doctor Greene can fix this mishap. They will arrive at the base shortly. Rest assured Heatwave, they’ll know what to do.” He said then ended the call. 

Soon after, a knock came at the base’s door. It was very late at night now and way past the time that the team would be resting up for the next day. Heatwave opened it quickly, expecting to see a femme friend of Optimus or an old medic. He knew those types of bots were often very skilled with taking care of sparklings, being that most of those bots were also often carriers. What he didn’t expect was to see High Tide standing there.” I hear yeh got a bit of a sparklin problem.” He said and stepped inside.” Where is the wee bitlet?” He asked and grinned looking around, Heatwave still looking shocked.

Soon he was greeted by a very worn down looking Chase and Boulder, Chase holding the wailing sparkling Blades in his left hand. High Tide frowned, snatching away Blades before Chase even knew what happened.” That isn’t how yeh hold a sparklin yeh barnacle brained fragger!” He reprimanded. He soon shifted Blades so that his tiny helm was nuzzled against his chassis, Blades almost instantly calming down and cooing happily. High Tide smiled gently and pat the sparkling’s back.” There there lil bitlet. Ol High Tide’s gotcha.” He said soothingly, rubbing small circles on Blade’s back. Blades purred softly, snuggling as close as he could to the very large bot’s chassis. The rest of the Rescue Bots and the Burns Family looking at him in disbelief, mouths all agape at the scene.

This was going to be an interesting week.


	2. Carrier Confusion

High Tide was sitting on the floor of the base, cradling the tiny sleeping Blades to his chassis.” There yeh go wee one, get some recharge~” He said soothingly in a voice unlike the team had ever heard from the grizzled sailor Autobot. After opening his chest, he placed the sleeping Blades inside the surprisingly comfortable looking chamber. He then looked up and saw all the confused looks on the team’s faces.” What are all ye land lovers gawkin at?” He asked. 

Heatwave stuttered before coughing a bit.” Well uh...we didn’t expect Optimus to be sending you High Tide.” He said and rubbed the back of his neck in an embarrassed manner. High Tide frowned a bit at that, but surprisingly his tone didn’t sound angered at all.” What’s wrong wit me bein’ the cavalry hothead?” He asked and narrowed his optics suspiciously at the fire truck. 

Heatwave shook his head.” Nothing, nothing is wrong with you being Optimus’ sparkling expert. I just didn’t expect it to be you. I thought it’d be a femme or a medic. Y’know what I mean right?” He asked. High Tide smirked at him.” What if I don’t know what ye mean? How about ye just tell me what ye mean so we don’ have to deal with confusion?” He said and grinned at the nervous Rescue Bot Leader. 

Heatwave sighed a bit and frowned.” I was expecting a carrier type bot. You know the type. Motherly, protective, etc.” He admitted. That caused High Tide to laugh a bit at him. He then let out a happy sigh and smiled.” And what makes ye assume I’m not a carrier? Too mechly I’m guessin.” He stated. Heatwave gaped at him along with Chase and Boulder.” W-Wait you’re actually a carrier?” Boulder asked sheepishly. High Tide nodded in response. Chase smiled a bit then spoke up,” How unexpected yet fascinating.” 

High Tide looked down through the glass of his chassis to make sure little Blades was still sleeping soundly, which he luckily was.” I’m one of those ol bots who can carry and sire sparklins. Y’mechs are all too young to be both. Maybe once this blasted war is over, those upgrades will be available to those of ye who want to do whichever one ye can’t.” He explained. He then gazed down at his chassis again and smiled at the sleeping baby Blades.” Yer lucky I’m here or else ye wouldn’t just have a cranky sparklin on yer servos, ye’d be havin a starvin sparklin on top of it.”

That made the team all look confused.” What do you mean starving sparkling? We have plenty of Energon here for Blades to eat.” Heatwave said and crossed his arms, feeling offended by the perceived accusation of letting his tiny teammate starve. High Tide shook his head and sighed.” Ye really don’t know a fraggin thing about takin care of little ones do ye?” He said exhaustedly.” Ye can’t just give a bitlet any ol Energon. It has to be heavily filtered, something none of ye can do or could’ve replicated with machinery in time.” He explained.” As a carrier type I have Energon feedin lines in my chamber. Wee Blades here will need to get his Energon from me, not from your raw or processed supply.” 

Before anyone could speak up or ask anymore questions, High Tide raises a hand to silence them.” I’ll go into more detail in the mornin. Now the lot of ye get to bed before you keel over. I’ll keep an optic on the wee one.” He assured. The team nodded and said goodnight to everyone, heading to their rooms. The bots also went into their berth areas as well. High Tide gazed down at his chassis one final time, a smile on his face.” Don’t worry wee one, ol High Tide’ll keep ye safe.”


	3. Sympathy

Early the next morning, High Tide awoke to feeling an unfamiliar tug in his chassis. Slowly remembering what his current task was, High Tide stretched. After turning on his optics he looked down and smiled as he saw sparkling Blades had already figured out how to get some Energon from his chassis’s carrier lines.” There ye go wee one, drink up.” He said softly and stood up slowly so he wouldn’t jostle Blades around in his chassis too much. 

Soon the elevator came down with the Burns family and Rescue Bots. Dani quickly walked up to High Tide, looking like she was worried about something.” How’s Blades doing?” She asked worriedly. High Tide chuckled a bit and leaned down so she could look through the glass of his chassis.” See fer yourself fleshy.” He said softly. Dani sighed in relief when she saw Blades safely inside.” Oh good. Thank you for taking care of him until Doc can fix this.” She said with a smile. High Tide smiled back at her, opening his chassis and taking him out.” Anytime lass.” He said as he then burped the tiny Blades.

Baby Blades soon turned his attention back and forth from High Tide to Dani, chirping at them at a high pitch. Heatwave walked over and quirked an eyebrow.” What is he making that noise for? I’ve never heard any sparklings make that sound.” He asked. High Tide gently rubbed Blades cheek with a finger, smiling fondly at the sound.” He’s just happy. Grounder sparklings like you all don’t chirp, but flying sparklings do. He’ll probably even trill eventually if he’s excited enough.” He explained. Dani smiled at her tiny partner, causing the small Blades to chirp even more and make grabby hands at her.

High Tide gently set Blades on the ground so that he could see Dani. Dani smiled and gave the tiny Blades a hug, causing him to trill with glee. High Tide chuckled heartily at that.” See? I told you if he was excited enough he’d trill.” As soon as he said that however an alarm went off in the base, signaling an emergency. The loudness of the alarm startled Blades causing him to start whimpering. High Tide was quick to act, picking him up and putting him back in his chassis to muffle the alarm noise.

Soon the team was off saving lives, Dani reluctantly using an older helicopter that was on the island just in case. It was a couple hours later when everyone returned to the base. High Tide looked at them all sluggishly head up to their living rooms, noting how exhausted almost the entire team looked. The only one who didn’t appear just tired was Dani. She also seemed saddened by something. Knowing Blades was unable to comfort his partner due to his bitlet brain, High Tide decided to take it upon himself to see what was causing the human trouble.” What seems to be the problem lass?” He asked. 

Dani looked up at him and sighed.” It...it’s nothing. Well not nothing but I don’t think you’d understand.” She said softly. High Tide hummed in though.” Try me lass. At least I can lend an audio sensor to yer troubles.” He offered. Dani nodded then spoke.” Well after the rescue mission, I went to go see my boyfriend. We’ve been seeing each other for a couple months now and today he ended things with me because he’s moving away.” She explained. High Tide nodded and frowned sympathetically.” I know how that feels lass. Would it make ye feel a wee bit better if I shared some of my spark-ache wit ya?” He asked. Dani sniffled a little and nodded.” Yeah it’s probably help me feel a little better.” High Tide sighed and smiled a bit.” Very well then. It was back on Cybertron during the war...”


	4. Story Time

Dani was sitting on the large bot’s knee as he began to tell his tell of what she believed to be heartbreak. High Tide’s optics seemed distant as if he was seeing and reliving the tale he was telling.” It was back on Cybertron during the war...” He said softly, optics managing to appear even more unfocused than before.” I was fighting alongside Optimus Prime and many other honorable Autobots. The battle was long fought. Many of us were badly wounded, some Autobots perished in the battle, and we remaining few began to lose hope that any of us would make it out with our sparks.” The old Autobot explained. 

”The Decepticon’s vastly outnumbered us. The Decepticon Second in Command, Starscream, and his Seekers havin aerial superiority managed to keep us pinned behind some rubble. I saw the fraggin cowardly seeker direct a missile straight at our position, and I knew then what I had ta do. I ran onto the battlefield, managing to stop the missile before it reached me mateys.” He said softly, touching his chassis and remembering the pain he’d felt from the impact. Dani gasped, looking up at the old soldier with wide eyes.” You took a missile for your team? That’s very brave.” She commended. High Tide sighed at that before continuing.” That’s when an Autobot drop ship arrived. Some medics rushed out, takin the injured bots behind the rubble into the safety of the ship. I saw Starscream approaching, knowing he’d want to finish me off for blocking the shot that would’ve mangled the lot of us. I was prepared to die for the Autobots long before then. I was ready.” He said. 

“Then, right as the dastardly seeker put his gun to my helm, I heard a shout come from somewhere behind me. Followed by the sound of running pedes.” High Tide said and chuckled with a fond look in his optics.” That’s when I saw the most beautiful mech I’d ever meet. His paint a pristine white with some orange accents, some Energon splattered on it from the bots he’d help carry to the ship. He gracefully yet powerfully kicked that fragger Starscream aft over high grade cube.” He said and sighed with a happy tone at the memory.” Wit two blades, that bot decimated the decepticon drones that came forward after Starscream fled. It was like watchin an elegant dance of death and Energon-shed.” High Tide said then turned to look down at Dani, who’s expression was nothing short of awe.” What happened to the mech? Who were they?” She asked curiously. 

High Tide got up, making sure Dani got off of his knee first.” His name was Ratchet. Nothin bad happened to him...we jus drifted apart like driftwood down a river bend. We were together for so many cycles, but some differences neither of us youngins could get over at the time let to our fall. I couldn’t swallow me pride and he couldn’t stop workin himself to the protoform.” He explained.” See lass, sometimes no matter how ya meet or how long ya spend together...it just isn’t gonna work. I’m sorry ya have to go through this with this fella, but I’m sure ya will find someone someday. Yer still young. Don’t give up.” He said then left to go have some time to himself with baby Blades. Dani looked after him then hummed in thought.” Ratchet huh?”


	5. Old Orange Flame

Early the next day, Doc Greene arrived with a device he claimed would return Blades back to his normal adult self. High Tide cradled the tiny Blades in his servos, seeming reluctant to let Doc use the device on him.” Now listen here ye squishy scientist, I want Blades back to im’self like everbot else...but I want to know he’ll be alright fer sure. Can you guarantee he’ll be fine an’ dandy after you hit him with that beam?” He asked. 

Doc Greene sighed and scratched his chin. ”Well I suppose there are some things that could still go wrong. Most of them having to do with Blades being what he is at the moment. If I had extensive knowledge on your biology, I could reduce the risk factor of the device tenfold.” Doc said softly. 

High Tide sighed a bit at that, looking down at the tiny Blades who was currently drooling a little and making tiny coos up at him.

Looking over at High Tide and his tiny teammate, Boulder sighed.” Well none of us here have that kind of extensive knowledge, so what else can we do...” Boulder asked and frowned sadly. 

An hour later High Tide was debating with Chase, Boulder, and Doc Greene about Blades and the device when they were all interrupted by Heatwave returning with Kade to the base. Heatwave transformed back to his normal state and crossed his arms.” I overheard you guys talking through the comms so I contacted Optimus to see if he’d be able to help us. He told me he’s sending somebot soon and for us all to relax.” He said and directed a glare at the overly protective High Tide. 

High Tide huffed in irritation and frowned.” Well this bot better know human technology as well as Cybertronian biology cuz yer squishy scientist here is gonna need all the heave-ho he can get.” He said snidely. 

It was the next day when a bot appeared at the base. High Tide had been sleeping in the bunker with Blades since the heated debate with the rest of the team, so he was the last to meet this ‘expert’. He could hear all the bots and humans talking excitedly to whoever this newcomer was, and it was beginning to concern him a little. Usually Chase, Heatwave, and Boulder were calm and collected. Now they seemed excited and almost star-struck. Like how Dani told him they all got when Bumblebee visited.” What’s all the racket up...” High Tide began to say but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the bot who’d arrived. Beautiful white paint. Orange accents. New arm accessory? However this was undoubtedly Ratchet. High Tide was frozen in place, optics wide in shock. 

Ratchet locked optics with the aquatic Autobot and looked a bit surprised himself. He then directed his attention to the tiny Blades in High Tide’s arms who was looking back and forth between them in a concerned manner. Ratchet cleared his throat which seemed to snap High Tide out of his daze, not helping the thick layer of awkwardness in the air around them.” Hello High Tide.” Ratchet said softly. 

High Tide sputtered a bit nervously before quickly handing over Blades to the medic.” Guess my job here’s done. Take good care of the lil bitlet.” He said quickly then left the base as fast as his pedes would carry him. Ratchet looked down at Blades who began to whimper and tear up when High Tide disappeared from sight. Ratchet sighed a bit, rocking the little one to calm him down. The rest of the team, all except Dani, looked really confused at the events that transpired.

”Okay now that’s just weird.” Kade commented, crossing his arms with a suspicious look. 

Heatwave nodded in agreement.” Yeah you said it. High Tide never even let any of us hold Blades this entire time let alone leave him alone just like that.” He said in surprise.

Ratchet sighed at that and turned to them.” Where is this Doctor Greene? I would like to evaluate his device so that Blades can be returned to normal as soon as possible.” He said professionally. 

Chief Burns motioned his hand towards the exit.” He’s at his lab right now.” He said then perked up when the siren went off. Cody soon informed them that they’d needed Boulder, Chase, and Heatwave. Chief Burns opened the door to Chase and smiled.” Dani can lead you to Doc’s lab. Good luck.” He said then left after the rest of the team. 

Dani smiled up at Ratchet kindly.” Well I guess we better head to Doc’s then.” She said. Ratchet nodded and transformed into his alt mode ambulance. Blades strapped in one of the seats and Dani at the driver’s seat. 

As the three drove up to Doc’s lab, Dani cleared her throat.” Um Ratchet, can I ask you a question?” She asked politely. 

Ratchet sighed a bit.” I suppose so. After all we’ve still got a bit of distance left.” He said softly with a hint of annoyance in his voice. 

Dani took in a breath to steady her nerves then asked the very personal question she wanted answered.” Do you still have feelings for High Tide?” 

Ratchet almost screeched to a halt out of shock and swerved a bit.” Scrap!” He cursed then steadied himself before continuing up the path, thankful that Blades didn’t start crying from the sudden jerking around. Ratchet grumbled a bit then spoke up.” How did you know about High Tide and myself?” He questioned. 

Dani sighed and rubbed the back of her neck nervously.” That’s a bit of a long story...” She explained. 

By the time the group had made it half way to Doc’s Lab, Dani had explained and retold the story High Tide told her after her breakup. Ratchet was quiet for a bit before finally saying something.” High Tide admitted he was being prideful huh?” He asked. 

Dani nodded to his question and looked at Blades who was now napping in the seat.” From the way he sounded and looked wistfully off into nothing, I’d say he still loves you.” She said and smiled a little. 

Ratchet sputtered before sighing a sad yet somewhat relieved sigh.” Yes, but it’s nearly impossible for me to admit that to him. Ever since our rather violent split all those vorns ago we haven’t talked at all.” He admitted. 

Dani nodded in understanding then chuckled.” Well the way he talked about you in that story of his painted a stunning mental picture.” She said. 

Ratchet hummed at that.” Oh really? What did he say that was so entrancing?” He questioned. 

Dani laughed at that.” He went on and on about your paint job being beautiful and your fighting skills making it look like a death dance.” She explained. 

Ratchet felt his frame heat up slightly in embarrassment from that.” Well I was much younger back then.” He stated.” How close are we now?” He quickly asked, trying to stop the embarrassing conversation. 

Dani smiled a little, knowing the medic was embarrassed.” Almost there.”


End file.
